The Reason I Left
by TheDemonAndTheBeast
Summary: This is when the future has changed horribly when Raven left. Please review!


The Reason I Left

"Raven please?" Beast Boy pleaded. "You know you want to."

"No and never," Raven answered. "I'm a freak. What kind of question were you actually asking?"

"I asked, 'Do you want to go on a date with me Raven?'"

"No way, I would never ever in a billion years do that."

"What about in a billion years you will?"

"NO! And that is final!"

"Please? Do you want me to do it?"

"What?" as Raven asked what he was going to do; Beast Boy kissed Raven right on the lips. Raven kissed him back, but got nervous, and started running.

Two Years Later: (Raven's POV)

I left the Titans exactly two years ago on November 14, 1993. I knew that they'd be happier without me, especially Beast Boy. That would sound weird if we dated. Raven and Beast Boy are dating. That sounds terrible! I'm mean, my name is Rachel Roth. I am a human. This green guy keeps telling me that I'm the "Raven" in the Teen Titans. Then, he told me that a guy named Slade is looking for me. Now, I'm pregnant. With "SLADE'S" BABY! I can't believe I got raped! Oh no.

Nine months later: (Beast Boy's POV)

I found a girl that looked like Raven, but claims that she's not Raven. She has her chakra, her violet eyes, her violet her, and her ghostly skin. That's TOTALLY Raven!

I walked into a hospital asking a nurse if she knows if Raven is in there. She said no, but there was a Rachel Roth there. Roth was Raven's mother's maiden name! She must be here! The nurse showed me to "Rachel". And I walked into the room, Raven was there. But, there was a baby.

"No. No! NO! NOOO!" I screamed. Raven had married, had sex, or she got RAPED. I remember now! Slade said that he was looking for Raven, and I guess he got his wish. That is terrible.

Raven's POV:

I think I'm Raven now. The baby was beautiful, so I named it Star, after the girl that bought me everything. She's nice and happy all the time (even when I'm angry at her). But I regret leaving the Titans. I want to set everything back up again, so I read a book that told me to say Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Okay, I'll give it a try. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Around me were swirling clouds of memories of the past. I started to say, "Demuninto Sakaro Amararaksha Opharu Topaknara Azarath! AZARATH! AZARATH!" In other words, that was super hard to say. But it's for my own good.

"Please Raven? You know you want to." I didn't know how to answer that.

"What were you asking again?" I asked politely.

"I asked, 'Do you want to go on a date with me Raven?'"

"There's no way I could say no," I answered as if nothing ever happened. I kissed him softly and passionately. "I love you Beast Boy."

"I love you too Rae."

I disappeared back to the future.

"Rachel Roth, do you wish to marry Garfield Logan even to help him in the poor, the rich, the evil, the good, the sick, and love him forever?"

"Yes, I do."

"Garfield Logan, do you wish to marry Rachel Roth even to help her in the poor, the rich, the evil, the good, the sick, and love him forever?"

"Yes, I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Beast Boy kissed me passionately on the lips for like five seconds and then he let go. Then, everyone clapped when we smiled happily as the first time being husband and wife.

Beast Boy's POV:

"You really nailed it bro!" Cyborg exclaimed. He was my best man while Raven's was Starfire. "Hey B?"

"Yah."

"I'm getting married soon too. You want to be my best man?"

"Sure thing bro," I answered.

"Who is it?" I recognized a voice which was clearly Raven's.

"Babe? Is that you?"

"Guess again."

"Um…"

"Hint: I'm your food."

"Tofu!"

"Wrong. I'm Waffles!" She then scolded at me for saying her name wrong. I knew she was joking!

"It's time!" Starfire shouted.

"Your baby is coming?"

"Yes! Nightwing! Help me!"

"No, I will help," Raven said. "Come with me." Raven knew everything, so she was great at everything. They got a free doctor on their hands. After about five minutes, the baby was out! That was fast! It turns out that Raven looked inside of Star's body, and then, she cut the urinal tube. After she did that, she transported the baby out with no pain. Starfire was wild to see her baby. It was a baby boy! He had black hair, green eyes, orange skin, and he blasted my hair. I guess he is pretty adorable… He's half Tamaranian! That's real crazy!

Starfire's POV:

My baby came out today with no pain, thanks to Friend Raven. She took care of it all with no sweat. I had a baby boy, and right when he looked at Friend Beast Boy, he star bolted his hair! I giggled and Friend Beast Boy glared at me. Sorry! My little bumgorf giggled in my arms when I held him. He is lucky that he was born on Raven and Beast Boy's wedding! I named him Wildfire after my brother who died in the Citadel.

Nightwing's POV:

The first time I saw Wildfire, I knew that name was perfect for him. I was inspired by his uncle Wildfire, Starfire's little brother who died many years ago. I hop he'd come to see our baby, and we would be a happy little family. All of Star's family died except Blackfire, who is in prison now. I feel sorry for her. My parents also died years ago, and I watched them die.

Raven's POV:

Everything is perfect. This place is perfect. I will live in Jump City until I die. I love this place, and will pass the Teen Titans to the younger generations. Beast Boy and I decided that we would join the Justice League after they get the hang of being the Teen Titans. I'm just happy to be back.

THE END


End file.
